


Peter Punishes Felix

by RosettaRoseburn



Series: Once Upon A Time Smut Fics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (but Felix loves him anyways), Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix, Cruel Peter Pan|Malcolm, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominant Peter Pan|Malcolm, Explicit Sexual Content, King Of Neverland Peter Pan|Malcolm, Loyal Felix, M/M, Magic During Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Switching, Top Peter Pan|Malcolm, Verbal Humiliation, butt plug, submissive Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: When Baelfire escapes Felix Peter is not happy with his most loyal lost boy. What does he do to punish him? Why he spanks him of course. Consensual.Warning: explicit, spanking with a switch, crying, begging, blowjobs, anal, slight orgasm denial, Peter being his cruel hot self and Felix letting him because he loves him.
Relationships: Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Series: Once Upon A Time Smut Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Peter Punishes Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote in 2017. Even spicier and more sexual explicit that the last one. Trust me. You might need a cold shower.
> 
> Also you might notice my writing has changed a bit since then.

"Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire. Gotta say, hoped I'd never see you again," said Felix in his usual draw. He really hadn't wanted to see Baelfire again, the former lost boy always took up too much of Pan's time, he found Baelfire more "fun" because of their shared blood. 

"Then maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son," Baelfire said. He sounded so sure of himself that Felix wanted to laugh. Did the fool really think he could beat Pan? Convince him to surrender? It was laughable.

"Maybe you should've left well enough alone." 

"I'm gonna get him back."

'Was Baelfire serious?' Felix wondered to himself. He expressed his disbelief, "You really believe that? You were a lost boy. You know Peter Pan's not be to trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer. Do you really believe he'll just... give him up?" The very idea was absurd.

"Maybe, if I ask nicely."

This time Felix did laugh, "You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid."

He failed to notice Baelfire slowly working the knots off his wrist.

"I have grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know how to tie an overhand knot." 

Baelfire swirled around on hit Felix knocking him out.

"I'm not a boy anymore, Felix, and I sure as hell ain't lost."

-/-/-/-/-/

When Felix woke up Baelfire was gone and his trail lead to two sentries sleeping. Felix cursed. This was not a part of Pan's plan. It was magic that knocked them out so it was likely the Dark One had reunited with his son and Felix couldn't take them both.

His failure must have shown on his face because when he got back to camp Pan asked, "What? I know that look. What happened?"

Felix barely kept himself from cringing as he replied, "Baelfire. I'm afraid he got away." He hated disappointing Pan, it made him feel as if he'd disappointed himself most of all.

"Well, then why didn't you get him back?" Pan snapped.

"I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out....By a sleeping spell."

"The Dark One. So father and son have been reunited."

"They'll be coming for the boy. We should move him somewhere safe," Felix suggested.

"Now, now, Felix." Pan chided playfully. "Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin."

-/-/-/-/-/

Felix met Peter later by the river, their usual spot for meetings like this. Pan was leaning against a tree with his usual smirk on his lips. Saying nothing Felix walked over and kneeled in front of him with his head down. His knees had started to ache by the time Peter started talking and Felix was sure Peter Pan planned that way.

"You know why you're here Felix," Pan.

Felix shivered despite it not being cold, Peter had this unique way of saying his name in these moments that made him instantly aroused. "Yes Pan," he answered.

"Why is that?" Peter sounded like he was asking an innocent question, his tone, his face, his young appearance, it was only his eyes and the sense of power around him that gave it away.

"I let Baelfire get away, I was outsmarted by a grown-up and Henry almost got away."

"And what could happen if Henry gets away? If he doesn't believe in me? If he finds out his family is here to bring him home?" Peter growled. Now Pan didn't sound so nice, so innocent, he sounded feral.

"You could-you could die-Neverland would die," Felix could've cried at the though, except lost boys don't cry and he knew Peter was just getting started, best save his tears for later.

"Do you want me to die Felix?" Peter snarled. Felix shook his head franticly and Peter grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at Pan. "Well what do you think should happen to lost boys who fail at such a crucial assignment? What do you think should happen to you?"

"I should be-I need to be-punished," Felix whispered almost reverently. It wasn't a lie, he did need to be punished, otherwise this gnawing sense of guilt would never go away.

"Yes," Peter hissed, eyes gleaming. "You do need to be punished. But how I wonder?" It was a rhetorical question as Pan already knew how he was going to punish him so Felix kept his mouth shut. "This reminds me of your first years on Neverland you know? You were always so eager to please me but unsure of how to do that, inexperienced, like a child." The gleam in Pan's eyes was more noticeable now as he said, "I know, I'm going to spank you like you're a child who stole a cookie to eat before dinner." 

Felix was pretty sure children didn't get spanked for that unless their parents were especially strict but he didn't dare tell Pan that. "Will I count them like usual?"

Pan smirked down at him. "No, I don't think so. I'm going to spank you until you're begging me to stop, and then you're going to beg to pleasure me before you might get some yourself. After all, you endangered my life and that deserves a very harsh punishment don't you agree?"

Felix was not going to last if Peter kept talking like that but he nodded in agreement. He did deserve a harsher punishment to their usual fun ones because this was important, life or death and he would never forgive himself if one little mistake cost Peter his life.

"Good boy, that's always been why you're one of my favorites." Peter believed a tree stump behind him and sat down on it. "Pull your pants down and bend over my lap." Felix did so knowing he must look absolutely ridiculous if anyone were to pass by. Here he was, a boy on the verge of manhood sitting across a shorter and younger boys lap with his ass bare waiting to be punished like a child.

The first smack stung despite being prepared for it but it didn't hurt as much as Felix thought it would. The sixth made him hiss because Pan hadn't used his hand-it was some kind of switch. "I was just thinking Felix, why just use my hand? We're going to be here for a long while after all-I know how much you can take until you really start crying after all-and we wouldn't want my hand to start hurting would we? I want you sobbing by the time I stop-begging for a reprieve-then I'll know you're sorry. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Felix gasped when the switch struck him once more, they had never needed a toy for this sort of play before, it had always been Pan's hands and Felix wasn't sure how much of this he could take.

"You look so pretty like this Felix, so beautiful, so willing to submit yourself to anything just to please me. That's why I punish you so harshly you know? You wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if I didn't hurt you first," Peter crooned almost lovingly as he stopped for a second to admire the welts now forming on his most loyal lost boys ass and thighs.  
"Would you Felix?" Felix was to busy catching his breath to answer and Peter slapped his ass with hands. "Would you Felix?"

"I-I would-wouldn't be able to-to forgive my-self if I did-didn't have you to pu-punish me first," Felix sobbed.

"There, there," Peter crooned once more petting Felix's hair softly. "It's almost over, I'll have you properly repentant in a few minutes."

Felix whimpered the next time the switch hit him, the break had seemed to make the bite worst as it hit already sore skin over and over again. More tears prickled his eyes as Felix tried to keep from screaming-until he did. "Stop! I'm sorry! It's enough Peter! Please, please, please, please...."

Peter lifted Felix up into his arms and stroked his hair. "Shh Felix, it's over now, it's done. We can skip the next part you know, you've been punished enough."

"No I-I wanna finish it. I want you to fuck me." 

"Well then Felix," said Pan leisurely. "Beg me." Then Peter shoved Felix off his lap and he hit the ground directly on his throbbing backside.

"Ow! Peter!" Felix glared up at his smirking superior who just raised an eyebrow at his obvious distress. 

"What? I said you would beg and so you will-on your knees, like a proper pet." Pan smirked down at him clearly expecting a protest at the use of the word pet-he wasn't an animal!-but Felix said nothing. 

Instead he got to his knees in front of Pan (who was now leaning back in the tree stump/chair) and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please."

"Please what Felix," Pan drawled smug smirk still in place.

"Please use me. Use my body for your own pleasure until you're satisfied and then do whatever else you may want of me." 

"You think you deserve to please me?" Dammit where did that smug tone come from? Did he have hundreds of them reserved only for moments like this? "I could go find someone else, I'm sure one of the older lost boys would be happy to take your place."

"No! Please Pan I-I know I messed up but I want to please you! I want to be yours, I don't deserve it but no one does and at least you'll never find someone as loyal as me-as devoted to as I am-I would die for you if you asked me to and no one else can say that! Please, please let me pleasure you-I don't even need anything as long as you leave satisfied."

Peter grinned maliciously, "That's exactly what I wanted to here." Peter then started undoing the ties on his pants and pulled his cock out. "Show me what your mouth can do first."

Felix didn't hesitate he moved faster than he should have and choked once he got Peter's cock all the way down his throat. Pan's hand stroked his hair as he adjusted to his length and Felix looked up at him.

"Fuck," Peter whispered in awe. "Do you have any idea how you look? Lips all pretty and stretched around me? One day I'll find a way to show you how you look like this, so beautiful, perfect."

Felix preened at the praise, he loved it when Pan complimented him no matter what it was about. Peter cursed again as Felix licked and sucked at his length reveling in the look of pleasure on Pan's face. Felix swallowed around Peter and he came, white strips of come spewing into the lost boys mouth. Peter yanked his hair back and come continued to shoot on Felix's face marking him in the most depraved way possible.

"Now you're even prettier Felix," Peter croons his wicked expression leaving Felix even more breathless. Peter lays a blanket that came out of no where on the ground and instructs Felix to strip and lay down on his stomach. Before he could finish Peter chuckled. "Oh Felix, did you enjoy your punishment? You look ready to burst already."

Felix looked down at his angry cock, it was dripping with pre-cum and throbbing, demanding release. It wasn't time for release though, not until Peter said because Felix belonged to Peter and his cock was a part of him whether it liked it or not. "I-I enjoyed my punishment Peter." His voice was raw from the sobbing and screaming, the blow-job hadn't helped either.

"Good. Do you think you can control yourself until I say you're allowed to come or do I need to use magic?" Peter asked the pleased expression sending new sparks of pleasure down his spine.

"I can control myself but you can do whatever you want."

"Oh Felix," Pan purred. "I already do whatever I want."

Felix hissed as the softness of the blanket touched his cock, it was throbbing even more now, the anticipation of what was to come making him ache. He doesn't have to wait long before he feels Peter behind him and starts shivering.

"Raise your ass a bit and spread your legs Felix," Peter instructs his voice unusually kind, maybe he took all his aggression out during the spanking, Felix's ass certainly felt like that was the case. Felix obediently does as he's told and hisses as Peter's cool fingers spread his sore cheeks. "Shh, I'll heal it later, when we're all done if you want but this is still a punishment Felix, it's not supposed to feel all good."

The first finger pushes in torturously slow Peter smirks as he hears Felix whimper. "Please more Peter." Instead of teasing him Peter mercifully obliges and adds a second finger. The third finger slips in nicely and Felix is used to it soon enough. It hadn't been to long since they'd done this, since before Henry got on the island but not to long ago that Peter couldn't just slip in now without issues. "Peter, more!" Felix demands.

A sharp slap on his ass reminds him who he's speaking too and Peter growls. "I decide when you get more Felix, not you. Perhaps I should draw this out even longer just because you think you have the right to rush me. I just came after all, you're the one who needs this, not me."

"N-no please Peter, I'm just so eager for you. I can't wait to feel you inside me." Felix shakes his head from where it's pressed against the blanket, he feels like he's going to die if Peter doesn't fuck him soon and tells the ruler of Neverland so.

"Die, huh?" Pan laughs. "You'll die if I don't fuck you? Well I can't have the only person who truly loves me dying can I? I guess I just have to fuck you now." Peter sighed as if it was a chore and twisted his finger inside Felix making him cry out before he lined his cock up to his favorite lost boys hole. He paused and Felix sobbed in frustration. "How badly do you want it?"

"Isn't dying enough?!" Felix cried.

"I suppose it must be," Peter grins the dangerous glint that was always in his eyes more pronounced as he shoved all the way in one thrust.

Felix panted feeling Pan's bare skin-when did he get naked?-against his back and his hips resting against his sore ass. When he adjusted to the feeling of Peter's cock inside him Felix squirmed in an attempt to get the Neverland King to move without "rushing" him. Finally he gave up and whined, sometimes being Peter Pan's lover could be frustratingly difficult.

"Did you want something Felix?" Peter grinned the cruel expression only serving to make Felix's cock even harder.

"I hate you," Felix snarled.

Pan had the audacity to laugh at him. "No you don't. You love me. You love me so much you really would die if I asked you too. You love me so much that you'll take this," and Peter pulled out and thrust back in finally. "And come back for more. No matter how much you hurt your heart will always be mine," Peter then leaned down to whisper in Felix's ear. "And that's why I love you too. You're so loyal. So perfect. All mine." Pan snarled.

"Yes! Yes yours! Peter please just-"

Peter began moving again, hard and fast all at once and Felix groaned in relief. His hips against the welts on his ass stung and his cock ached and his body strained from being in the same position for too long and it was perfect if he could just-

"Don't you dare!" Pan growled in his ear. "You're not to come until I let you....that is if you come at all, you are being punished Felix perhaps I should just leave you here after I've used you?"

"No! Please I need to-I can't-please!"

"Oh alright," said Peter mercifully. "One condition."

"Anything!" Felix cried desperately.

"Oh you'll regret that later," Pan promised as he reached a hand around to stroke Felix. "Come for me."

It was all he needed to hear as he came, crying with the pleasure so long denied to him. Peter came with him flooding the lost boys ass as he did so. For a while they lay there until Peter brought his soiled fingers up to Felix's mouth. Still lost in his afterglow Felix licked his fingers without complaint and sighed when he was finished. He was startled when Peter pulled out and replaced his softened cock with a plug.

"Huh?"

"You said anything. This is anything. You're going to walk around with this in you for the next twenty-four hours and every time one of the lost boys ask you why you're limping or why you wince when you sit down you'll tell them," Peter said darkly.

"B-but, Peter please I-I can't-"

"Yes you can," Peter commanded. "You can and you will. The only time you will take the plug out it to add lube to make sure you don't get injured and to use the bathroom."

"Yes Peter," Felix sighed, he was to tired to argue and it wasn't like he'd win anyways. Besides, if he was completely honest with himself, he liked the idea of everyone knowing what he and Peter had done, knowing he belonged to Peter in a way none of them did, and feeling a reminder of what they had done inside him for the next day.

In a rare moment of tenderness Peter kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you."

Felix barely had time to whisper that he loved him back before he fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
